1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a ground anchor adapted to be driven in the ground. A cable which is attached to the anchor extends above the ground. The anchor which is adapted to adopt a horizontal position when one pulls on the cable, constitutes retention means for various devices freely standing on the ground.
2. Prior art
The present invention is particularly an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,854 issued on Jul. 20, 1979 and Canadian patent No. 1,045,331 issued on Jan. 2, 1979.
The manufacturing cost of the present device considerably reduces the manufacturing cost of prior similar devices while the penetration of the device in the ground is facilitated.
The anchor disclosed in Canadian patent No. 1,045,331 is directed to a ground anchor having a hollow tubular member which is driven into the ground by a rod inserted in the tubular member. The cost of a tubular member which needs to be solidly closed at one end is greater than for a flat plate which is merely bent at both ends. Furthermore, the tubular member requires an outer projection for hooking the cable. This outer projection further adds to the cost of the device.